<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Forbid He See An Ankle by armageddonouttahere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340934">God Forbid He See An Ankle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armageddonouttahere/pseuds/armageddonouttahere'>armageddonouttahere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Human, M/M, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armageddonouttahere/pseuds/armageddonouttahere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I've posted on Tumblr based of @coconutcluster 's uni au (which you can find on tumblr, links for everything will be provided).<br/>Basically, Logan Oliveira and Janus Peters are two messes who have no idea how to talk about their feelings, and chaos ensues because of it.<br/>(Credit for all characters and plot goes to Lexi, she's really fantastic. i've just gotten obsessed with her story. She's making me more of a Lociet shipper day by day...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan Sanders x Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God Forbid He See An Ankle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501319">Black Hole Sun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/pseuds/coconutcluster">coconutcluster</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to get into the habit of posting on both Tumblr and AO3, so here are links for your consideration!<br/>coconut-cluster.tumblr.com<br/>armageddonouttahere.tumblr.com<br/>https://coconut-cluster.tumblr.com/post/632898334650187776/uni-au-masterpost</p>
<p>You also might want to think about looking through some of her other works here on AO3, they're really good! I believe other Lociet stuff is on there as well.<br/>Enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remus- dammit, hands off! No no no, don’t play that! It’s the wrong vibe!”</p>
<p>Janus watches in amusement as he sees Remus push himself forward again, reaching for the phone just out of grasp in Roman’s hand. He tries to preserve at least a little dignity when he ducks Remus’ flailing arms once Roman pushes him back yet again with a palm to the face.</p>
<p>“What’s the wrong vibe, Rome-bro? We’re celebrating!” Remus exclaims.</p>
<p>“Any song with the word ‘boner’ in it isn’t an appropriate mood.” Roman says firmly, shooting a look at Patton from the passenger’s seat. Patton looks like he is trying his best to stay focused on the road despite the chaos occurring in the minivan.</p>
<p>“You ruin all the fun. Isn’t that right, Virgil?” Remus crows, draping himself over the back of his seat to stare at Virgil- who was currently taking up the entire back row.</p>
<p>“Bold of you to assume this is fun,” came the dry response.</p>
<p>Janus snorted, covering his face with his hand in an attempt to compose himself. As with any plan put together by these five, it was bound to be a disaster- well, not exactly a disaster, but the widely varying opinions between them usually allowed for making any normal outing completely chaotic and out of hand. Especially when Remus and Patton put their heads together.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Virgil, don’t act like that!” Patton said in a cheerful chirp, turning into the parking garage of his and Logan’s apartment complex. After surprising Logan with their attendance, they all agreed to go out and celebrate after the successful competition. Logan, who had driven there in his own car, went back to Patton and his shared apartment, with Patton tailing close behind. They all crowd through the doorway into the small apartment, cheers and congratulations bestowed on Logan, who seemed to be in his room. Janus walks in behind Virgil, watching in amusement as Roman tries to find a rhyme for ‘archery’.</p>
<p>He supposes, out of all of his arch-rival’s mediocre talents, archery was one that he was… well. He wasn’t terrible.</p>
<p>Janus scoped the room, taking in everyone’s chatter when his eyes landed on Logan. In his room. Changing. Logan, in his room, changing. Changing out of his (snug, tight-fitting, sexy) hideous archery uniform and back into his regular clothes. Janus found himself moving forward into the doorway- without willing his feet to step forward.</p>
<p>He greedily took in the line of Logan’s spine, the movement of his shoulder blades. The muscles shifting beneath his skin. Janus’ left hand twitched as the thought came, unbidden, to rest his palm on the back of Logan’s neck, feeling the movement for himself.</p>
<p>Then Logan finished putting on his shirt and turned around. The spell broke.</p>
<p>“Hello, Jan- uh, Peters,” said Logan, a smile on his face. The glow of victory made him much more amicable. Janus despised it.</p>
<p>He had been shirtless. Shirtless. As in without a shirt.</p>
<p>“Aswbjdbuh,” came Janus’ enlightening reply.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” Logan’s eyes twinkled in amusement as he picked up his glasses from the dresser and put them on, pushing them up into his hair. Soft-looking curls fell into his forehead anyway.</p>
<p>“Uhhhhh…” How witty. You’re an absolute moron. An utter fool who - he was shirtless! Dear lord, he was… gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Janus spun on his heel, praying his face wasn’t as red as he feared it might be. Walking at a brisk pace and making sure to look nowhere but the ground underneath his feet in an attempt to prevent himself from seeing any more glimpses of gorgeous people randomly taking their clothes off to specifically fuck with Janus. What he didn’t account for, however, was Roman’s ever-present talent for being an absolute asshole who won’t move out of the damn way.</p>
<p>“Where ya going, Janus?” He smiled, grin so wide he could give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money.</p>
<p>“Car.” Keep it short, keep it simple. If you don’t talk, you won’t accidentally say something mortifying... like how you noticed freckles on Logan’s shoulders. “Forgot something.” He pushed past Roman, prepared for some revealing and/or teasing comment.</p>
<p>“What did you forget? Some weak excuse to hide behind instead of confronting your feelings?” Janus stumbled down the staircase like a drunk man, trying to keep his feet in a straight line. He was feeling very dizzy, something that probably required medical attention. Maybe he should leave, go see a doctor. In another country.</p>
<p>Janus scrambled into the car and sat down, head in his hands. This was a bad idea. Now left alone without distraction, Janus’ mind decided it didn’t have to stop thinking about Logan now. What would it be like to touch him? Feel his skin beneath your hands? Janus remembered how close they had been in the library, pictured the piercing stare of Logan’s eyes. New scenarios worked themselves out in Janus’ head, now filled with flexing biceps, shoulder blades, and back dimples.</p>
<p>A very, very embarrassing sound left Janus’ mouth when the door slid open with a bang. Virgil was behind it, somehow looking amused and disappointed at the same time.</p>
<p>“Ready to come back? We’re all getting ready to leave.” Virgil said. He stared at Janus like he knew every thought inside his head.</p>
<p>“No, I think I’ll stay here until everyone comes down.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll leave you to your… thoughts.” Virgil began to close the door. “Oh, yeah. Lo asked about you. Wanted to know if you were feeling alright.”</p>
<p>Janus was so, so fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated like you wouldn't believe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>